A New Horizon
by Blue Avenue Kitten
Summary: Steve Rogers is dead. Killed by the ruthless Thanos. Now, the rest of the Avengers are fighting to save the realms, and themselves. Will they survive? A story taking place during Infinity War. WinterWidow will be the main ship.


**A/N I don't know too much about Infinity War, as I have never read the Marvel comics. I am going on knowledge of what may happen in the MCU. Perhaps some of you could fill me in a little? :D Anyways, enjoy!**

 **A New Horizon**

 **Chapter One**

 **Casualty Of War**

The world seemed to be crumbling around Bucky Barnes.

Everything was happening in slow motion. He could hardly hear Sam's plea to flee from battle. He could barely feel the tug on his upper arm, as Natasha desperately tried to drag him back to the here and now. All that mattered was the man in his arms, who had been his anchor the past couple of years. The man who was dying.

Suddenly, a small explosion rumbled the ground beside him, snapping him back to the present. He slung his dying best friend over his shoulder, and quickly sprinted through the carnage of battle. Sam and Natasha followed close behind, covering Bucky from the missiles flying rapidly towards them.

A mocking voice rumbled from behind them. "Run, Cowards!" The large alien that was Thanos yelled through a smug grin. A powerful laugh that shook the ground resounded through the atmosphere, as the battle between Thanos, his minions and the recruits of the Avengers raged on.

Bucky, Natasha and Sam had found a safe, high ground far from the battlefield, therefore, Bucky lowered Steve tenderly to the ground. The man's eyes fluttered open, quickly registering his new surroundings. Frantically, he seemed to search for someone, that someone Bucky realized, was him. Gently, Barnes pulled Steve into his lap, and cradled his cheek against his palm.

"Bucky…?"

"I'm here, Pal," Bucky assured softly. He stroked the blonde's cheek with his metal thumb, as he gave Steve's arm a gentle squeeze with his other, flesh hand. Suddenly, the man in his arms began to cough, letting saliva mixed with crimson blood dribble down his chin. Bucky was quick to wipe it off.

Natasha kneeled next to the pair, setting a warm hand on Steve's forehead. She gave a soft smile, as she rasped out a small, "hey, Steve."

Steve weakly turned his head to glance up at her. "Hey.., Nat."

Gently, she stroked his wisps of hair out of his eyes, before bending down and planting a light kiss on his forehead. "Farewell, Rogers." Her voice came out in a forced whisper, obviously fighting back tears.

Standing up, she let Sam kneel beside him. "Hey, Man." Sam's voice was a bit stronger, yet still thick.

A small, weak smile crossed Steve's features. "On your left."

Sam let out a watery chuckle. "Always on my left." He gave him a drawn out squeeze on the shoulder, before standing and joining Nat.

"You know you're gonna look great in the Captain America suit.." Steve let a weak chuckle escape, as a small smirk crossed his lips.

Bucky twisted his features into that of worry, quickly stroking his friend's cheek. "Hey, don't talk like that. We'll get out of here." He offered a forced, yet reassuring smile to his friend. He was obviously still in denial.

A pained wince flashed across Steve's face, as he shifted in Bucky's arms. "Only one of us is, Buck. Don't do this to yourself," he pleaded weakly. Blood began to leak from his mouth once again, prompting Bucky to wipe it off.

"Please, Stevie… I can't do this without you, dang it!" Bucky paused, taking a shaky breath. A slight whisper escaped his lips, "I just got you back.."

"You have Nat… and Sam." Bucky noted the strain in his friend's voice. The end was near.

And now, he was at a loss for words. Yes, he had Natasha and Sam, but he wasn't as close to them. Steve had been his brother in everything but blood, ever since they were young school boys.

Instead, he let out a watery laugh, as he ducked his head down.

Steve began to wheeze and cough, reminiscent of his pre-serum days. Bucky had never wanted to see him like this again, yet here he was.

And then, he heard a quiet voice, full of affection. "Til the end of the line, Buck…"

Slowly, Steve's eyes closed, never to reopen. His slow breathing gently halted to a stop, and all that was left was the empty shell of a man, bruised and bloodied.

Bucky felt hot tears fall down his face, as he cradled his friend closer to his chest. "Til the end of the line, Stevie.." A quiet, strangled sob escaped his lips, catching the attention of his companions, who had been giving Bucky and Steve a little space.

Natasha cautiously walked forward, tears beginning to form, and kneeled next to Bucky. Gently, she laid a small hand on his shoulder, and squeezed lightly, catching the attention of the ex-assassin. She watched as he suddenly glanced up at her, eyes red rimmed.

"He wasn't supposed to die first…" Bucky whispered brokenly. She watched as he stroked Steve's face, which was now relaxed into a peaceful state.

Gently, Natasha lifted Steve's limp body out of Bucky's arms, and pulled Barnes close to her chest. She felt tears soak her suit, although she barely heard the almost inaudible sob escaping Bucky.

The dam holding back her own tears suddenly broke, and she let herself freely cry. A moment later, she felt a heavy hand upon her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw Sam staring down at Steve's lifeless body with sorrow, whilst attempting to provide comfort.

"Nat, we need to get out of here. Before Thanos finds us.." Sam pleaded gently, as he let go of her shoulder and began to scoop Steve up. Nat nodded once, before tenderly stroking Bucky's hair and whispering softly in Russian.

Bucky slowly removed himself from Natasha's embrace, immediately missing the contact, and held her gaze for a moment. A sad smile crossed her lips, as she urged him off the ground.

Suddenly, Bucky whipped his head around, frantically searching for something, eyes finally landing on the battered shield lying close besides them. He slowly stepped forward, eyeing the shield warily.

"I brought it up with us. Didn't want it to get left behind," Sam explained quietly, eyes blankly gazing upon the shield as well.

Bucky slowly reached a hand out to pick it up, feeling the cool metal under his fingertips. After tenderly stroking the rim, he turned the red, white and blue shield over, and grasped it by the strap, sliding it over his flesh arm.

"Let's go now, please," Bucky pleaded quietly, already beginning the journey back to their hideout.

His silhouette faded into the waning light, the shield gripped tightly against him. Sam and Natasha followed, trudging after him, slowly fading away with him.


End file.
